


Return To The Studio

by Gears112, phantomthief_fee



Series: Reunion AU [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Determination runs in the Drew family, Mild Gore, spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Joey's niece returns to the studio with her friends, desperate to find the answers about her uncle. Once there, the ghosts of the studio make their presence known





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday night, when everyone was asleep, Rachel snuck down the stairs. She turned off the house alarm and prepared to leave the house. She was going to get her answers. She was going to see exactly what her uncle had done. 

“Rache? What are you doing?” She froze upon hearing her brother’s voice. 

“Nothing. Go back to bed, Isaac.” She said. Isaac narrowed his eyes, drawing closer. 

“You’re sneaking out, aren’t you?” He said accusingly. 

“I am not! Go back to bed.” Rachel hissed. 

“You’re sneaking out,” Isaac repeated, folding his arms. “Why are you sneaking out? Mom’s going to kill you.”

“Mom won’t kill me if she doesn’t find out!” Rachel said. “Now leave!” 

“Why are you sneaking out?”

“I’m going to the studio with Drew and Jason.” 

“What?! You can’t do that!” Isaac unintentionally raised his voice. Rachel ran over and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re going to wake Mom and Dad up.” She snapped. 

“Why?!” Isaac asked in a softer voice. “You heard what the studio employees said! It’s dangerous there!”

“They hardly told us anything.” Rachel said. “I need to go see for myself.”

“Then I’m coming with you.” Isaac screwed his face up in determination. 

“Come on.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine with Drew and Jason.”

“I’m not letting you go alone.” Isaac shook his head. “So either you let me come or I’m going to yell for Mom.” 

“Ugh!” Rachel groaned. “Fine! You can come! But stay out of my way.” Isaac rolled his eyes and followed her out. Under the cover of night, they snuck out to the studio. It was a mile or two away, so they had quite a bit of a walk, but when they arrived Jason and Drew were waiting.

“What’s your brother doing here?” Jason asked, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

“He caught me sneaking out.” Rachel folded her arms, glowering at her brother. “He wouldn’t let me leave until I let him come with me.”

“This isn’t for babies,” Drew said. 

“I’m two years younger than you.” Isaac deadpanned. 

“Whatever, are we going in or not?” Rachel demanded. “I want to see the studio.” 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Drew grinned and rubbed his hands together. The lock on the door was busted, so they got in without a problem. Immediately, Rachel began inspection everything she possibly could. She had to know what had happened here. There was ink everywhere, and she felt sick when she touched it. 

“Man, this place is creepy.” Drew hunched his shoulders, hands in his pockets. Isaac was looking around as well, eager to find any animation tidbits. He spotted a book on a table and his eyes widened. 

“The Illusion Of Living.” He whispered, holding it out in front of him. 

“Whatcha got there?” Jason asked, walking over. 

“It’s Joey Drew’s book!” Isaac’s face split into a grin. “It’s a staple in animation history!”

“You’re such a nerd.” Rachel rolled her eyes, despite smiling softly. She liked seeing her brother so excited. He was so adorable when he got worked up like this. 

“I am and I’m proud of it.” Isaac stuck out his tongue at her. 

“Is there even anything up here?” Drew asked. 

“Let’s look this way.” Rachel gestured for the boys to follow her. They found the ink machine first, but it was silent and unmoving. 

“We should turn it on,” Jason said. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Isaac held the book closer to his chest. He had a feeling this machine was involved somehow in everything Joey had done. Rachel stared at the machine, almost as if she was trying to intimidate it. 

“Let’s turn it on.” She agreed.

“Rachel!”

“I’m getting my answers, no matter what.” Rachel’s face was a stony mask of determination. 

“What are you talking about?” Drew frowned slightly. “Answers? What answers?”

“It’s a long story.” Rachel turned and pushed past them, heading down another corridor. The kids discovered the break room, as well as Wally’s tape. And at the end of another hallway, they found the dead Boris. 

“Whoa.” All the kids said together, their eyes wide. Isaac felt sick. Rachel felt only grim determination. 

“This is messed up,” Drew said. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Jason muttered. 

“But...it can’t be real, right?” Drew started to laugh nervously. “It’s gotta be a prop or something.”

“It’s real.” Rachel walked up and stuck her hand into the chest cavity of the dead cartoons, causing the boys to squeak unintentionally. 

“There’s no heart.” Rachel frowned, continuing to dig around. 

“What the Hell, Rachel!” Drew sputtered. “Why are you doing that?!”

“Joey took his heart.” Rachel withdrew her arm, which was now stained black up to the elbow. “But why would he take the heart?” 

“Let’s just turn on the ink machine and get out of here,” Jason said. “This place is starting to give me the creeps.” Drew nodded slowly, leaving the room with Jason. Isaac stayed with his sister. 

“Why did you do that, Rachel?” He asked. 

“Joey did this.” Rachel pointed at the dead toon. “But why did he kill his creation if he was so desperate to make them live?”

“It probably wasn’t perfect,” Isaac said. “Joey Drew was always a notorious perfectionist.”  

“You mean he  _ is _ a notorious perfectionist,” Rachel muttered. “He’s still alive and living in Mr Henry’s house.” If he’d really done all the others claimed he had then he shouldn’t be living in Henry’s house. He should be in jail! Or worse. Suddenly, the whole studio began to shake. The other boys had turned on the machine. Isaac and Rachel ran to the ink machine room, where ink was pouring out of the machine.  

“What’s going on?” Rachel looked wildly around. She couldn’t see Drew or Jason anywhere. Isaac whimpered, backing up. The Klein siblings were terrified. They’d made a terrible mistake. They shouldn’t have come to the studio. 

 

Murray sighed to himself, hands shoved in his pockets. He wasn’t sure why he was going back to the studio. Something just didn’t feel right. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn’t let him rest. So here he was, heading to the studio. As he approached the front door, he noticed it was ajar. Now that gave him pause. No one should be in the studio, especially not now. He opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong. The floor was covered in ink and the level was rapidly rising. Murray darted inside, running to the ink machine room. There he found the Klein siblings, and he felt the presence of two other children in the room. 

“What on Earth do you children think you’re doing?” He demanded. Rachel and Isaac turned to him, both on the verge of tears. They threw themselves into his arms, sobbing hysterically. The ink behind them was starting to rise up with the fragments of the souls it had once possessed. Murray had a bad feeling about this. He heard the door slam shut, and a lock click. Well, it looked like they weren’t getting out that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_….COmE ON!...._ **

Bendy froze mid-step as he heard Murray’s voice. He was just going to sneak downstairs and grab a cookie when he heard the fragments of yelling. At first he assumed it was Joey, but then he heard Murray’s voice yell.

**_BENDY, GET HENRY!_ **

Bendy jumped before scurrying to Henry’s room.

“H-Henry!” He yelled in a hushed whisper. “Henry! Henry! Please wake up!! Murray needs help!!” Henry groaned slightly.

“...What?” He muttered sleepily. “What’s going on…?”

“It’s Murray!” Bendy said quickly. “I heard him yelling for me! He needs you…” Bendy rubbed his eyes as Henry reluctantly got out of the warmth of his bed.

“Alright...maybe it’s a coworker he saved and wants to talk.” He headed to the phone and both Bendy and him were startled by the phone ringing prior to Henry picking it up. He answered it. “Hello?”

“Henry? It’s Mitchell, something’s going on,”

“Apparently…” Henry muttered sleepily.

“Murray’s gone, and so is my nephew!” That snapped Henry out of it quickly.

“W-What?!”

“And I just got off with Mrs. Klein and she says that both her children are gone, and with both my nephew and Murray gone as well..” Henry paled as he realized what the doctor was suggesting.

“The studio…” He said slowly. “They might be at the studio….I’m heading there now.” He didn’t wait for the doctor’s approval as he hung up and went to grab his coat.

“Henry?” Bendy asked slowly and the man looked at the demon and smiled.

“When everyone wakes up, let them know I’ll be out for a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in no time.” Henry turned and quickly left before Bendy could argue otherwise.

 

.

* * *

 

.

_“GET OUT!” The entire staff stopped what they were doing as they heard the yelling from Drew’s office._

_“What’s he bent out of shape about now?” Wally grumbled, as he wiped off his hands. Sammy shrugged absently as he slunk back to the Music Department, his intern following behind him sheepishly._

_“Probably about that suit monkey that came in an hour ago,” One of the illustrators suggested. “The fella from the Office of War Information...I’ve heard they’ve been creeping at all sorts of studios and telling them what to do…”_

_“How the hell are we going to do shorts to get people to buy bonds?” An animator asked. “I mean we’re still getting hell over Bendy’s design.” Thomas rolled his eyes._

_“Whatever helps the troops or convince people to trust the government ‘n what…” He muttered as the man they were referring to simply storm by._

_“I hope you will seriously reconsider your actions, Mr. Drew. The fine for not working with the OWI will no doubt sink your company.”_

_“Just get out of my studio and never show your goddamn face at my studio again!” Joey’s voice could be heard from his office and the man sighed before looking at the employees._

_“I would advise that you all begin the process of finding new jobs soon.”_

.

* * *

 

.

Murray stepped in front of the kids, preparing for the confrontation with this ink as it rose above them, ready to attack.

“Let the kids leave the studio.” He said sternly. “They are not worth the anger or resentment. They are just children.” The ink shifted and made an inhuman noise, which while frightening, fascinated Rachel. Murray frowned as he raised his hands. “I will only repeat myself one more time; Let. Them. Leave.” The ink surged back as Murray braced himself. He turned to the two kids and uttered one word before the inky wave started to race towards him.

“Run.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Isaac turned and ran as Murray stared down the tide of ink. At this point, the only thing keeping the ink going were the fragments of the souls that had once resided in it. Pieces had broken off during the time the employees had been in the studio. They wanted to be whole. Murray knelt down as the wave thundered towards him, digging through the ink until he found Drew and Jason. Picking them up, he booked it after the Klein siblings.

“Why is this happening?” Isaac asked, starting to cry.

“It’s a long story and I’ll explain once we’re all safe!” Murray said, looking around desperately for a place for them to hide. He ducked into an animation room, dragging the kids with him. The ink surged past. He waited until it withdrew to the room where the ink machine resided. Murray put Drew and Jason down, checking them out. They were alright, thankfully. Their souls were still intact. The ink hadn’t been able to take any pieces away.

“What was that?” Rachel asked.

“ **That** was the ink.” Murray got to his feet.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Rachel said. “It’s obviously ink, yes, but why is it moving? Didn’t you get all the souls out of this place?”

“I did.” Murray nodded. “But pieces of the souls that were once here broke off. Now they’re just looking for a way to make themselves whole.”

“We shouldn’t have come here.” Isaac clung to his sister. “We shouldn’t have turned on the machine!”

“I know.” Rachel didn’t like admitting she was wrong, but she did have to own up to her mistakes here. She’d messed up by suggesting they turn on the machine.

“I can probably delay it long enough for us to escape,” Murray said, rolling up his sleeves. “It’s considerably weaker than it was when it had all the souls here.”

“Delay? You can’t defeat it?” Rachel asked.

“Unfortunately, no.” Murray shook his head. “I mean, I’m not actually sure. I probably don’t have enough energy to do it right now. I’m doing everything I can to just shield us.”

“Are you…Are you magic?” Isaac whispered, his eyes widening.

“…Yes?”

“Don’t fuck with me.” Rachel deadpanned. “You’re not magic.”

“You said a bad word!” Isaac said.

“Mom’s not here. Who’s gonna yell at me?” Rachel put her hands on her hips. “Plus, we’re in a life or death situation! Swears don’t matter!”

“They really don’t.” Murray agreed. “But don’t use that kind of language around Ruby, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Meanwhile, outside, a group of people had gathered. Henry, Bendy, Doctor Robin, and Esther. Bendy was alternating between himself and Joey, both of whom were concerned. Bendy was worried about the kids and Joey was just…worried in general. Esther was pacing the length of the parking lot, on the phone with her husband to try and assure him that everything would be alright.

“We just need to get in there and get them out.” Henry was explaining to everyone. “Doctor, you and Esther can hold down the fort out here. If it comes to it, I want you both to call the police. I’ll go in and get them out.”

“What about me?” Bendy asked. “I want to come with you!”

“It’s better if you stay out here.” Henry didn’t want to come outright and say it, but he was worried what Joey would do if his old friend got back into the studio. It was a source of power for Joey, something Joey knew perfectly well. The former studio head was quiet for the moment. Even if he wanted his dream to come true, this was his flesh and blood in danger. He might not know these children personally, but he did know that Esther would rain hellfire down on him if something happened to them because of him. Madman or not, he still feared the wrath of his sister.

“Call if you need anything,” Bendy said weakly, holding Henry’s hand in his.

“I will, buddy.” Henry smiled reassuringly, squeezing Bendy’s hand. Then he turned and entered the studio once more.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Henry was quiet as he stepped into the doorway, sighing as the door slammed shut behind him; at least this time he knew what he was in for this time around. The ink seemed to register his entrance and surged near him, as if all of it wanted to make sure it was him. He sighed as the large wave approached him.

“Yes, it’s me, now can I grab the kids and Murray?” Henry wasn’t going to put up with this, especially not at this hour of the morning, admittedly surprising what soul fragments were left in the ink; at least the other souls here had a more comical reaction to seeing them. Henry wiped off the drippings in annoyance. “Kids. Murray Hill. Me. Leaving. Now.”

**_...jOeY…._ **

Henry froze, the color draining from his face.

“W-What?”

**_wE…..WAnT...hIm...we nEeD joEY…nEEd….to bE whOLe….jOEy…._ **

Henry frowned as he felt the ink retreat back, the voices emitting from the ink as it swirled back to the ink machine room. He wanted to chase after it; it couldn’t be this easy, could it? He shook his head before deciding he could dealt with that later.

“Murray!” He called out. “Rachel, Isaac! Drew, Jason, where are you guys?!” 

“Henry?” He smiled as he heard Murray’s voice. He turned to head to the sound before an ink tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled Henry down and back towards the machine room.

**_WE WANT JOEY!!_ **

.

* * *

 

.

Bendy jolted upright from his spot sitting as he heard the souls. At first he thought it was Murray speaking to him, or even Joey trying to be spooky, but the voices didn’t sound like either of them. Esther noticed him and came over.

“Joey…?” Esther asked and Bendy shook his head.

“It’s just Bendy right now ma’am…” He said softly, admittedly embarrassed as he had to explain that to people now cause that was just confusing. 

“Ok, Bendy...what’s wrong?” Bendy bit his tongue; he really didn’t want her to worry about what the ink called for and he let out a sigh. Esther smiled slightly, patting his back. “Henry will be back soon…” Bendy nodded solemnly as he heard Joey spoke in his mind as Esther went back to the doctor and talked to him.

“We’re rescuing them.” He said sternly. “We’re going to make things right this time.” Bendy nodded and while the two adults weren’t looking snuck to the door. Esther and Mitchell turned just in time to see the front door slam shut and an eerie groan came from studio building. The color drained from Esther’s face as there was silence she screamed, reaching to follow after the demon, only held back by the doctor. She dropped to her knees and trembled, sobbing softly as Mitchell held her, trying to calm her down as he took out his own phone and began to call Joshua and the Bell’s residence; they were going to need reinforcements with dealing with this studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Murray heard Henry scream and immediately knew he had to do something.

“Fuck. Um. You kids stay here.” He said, glancing back at the children. “I’m going to go after Henry. Rachel, you’re in charge.”

“I’ll keep them safe.” Rachel nodded, standing protectively over the bodies of her friends. Isaac was huddled up beside Drew and Jason, hugging The Illusion of Living to his chest and trying not to cry.

“We’re going to be okay.” Rachel knelt beside him, hugging him tightly. “We’ll be fine.” Murray took a deep breath and headed towards the ink machine room. The ink clawed weakly at his legs. He shook it off, trying to stop his body from shaking as he entered the ink machine room. The ink pulsed, oozing around the room in a way that almost seemed human. But not quite. In the middle of the room was Henry, wrapped in inky tentacles.

**_Joey…_** A voice oozed forth, made of many other voices. **_We want Joey. Give us Joey._**

“Joey can’t make you whole.”

**_Yes, he can! He has the power! He’ll set us free!_ **

“You sound like Sammy.” Murray groaned. “Joey didn’t set you free before. I did.” He was working on getting his confidence back, and that was something he couldn’t deny. He’d set the people of the studio free. He was helping to fix things. Henry seemed surprised that Murray was trying to reason with the ink.

**_Then why don’t you set us free? You can’t!_ **

The ink snaked out, grabbing Murray by the ankle. Murray hit the ground back first, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled for breath as the ink pulled him into the dark depths.

“H-Hey! You leave him alone!” A voice from the doorway drew the attention of the ink and the two men. Henry’s eyes widened.

“Bendy! I told you to stay outside!” He said.

“We need to make things right.” Bendy took a shaky step forward. “We’re not going to let anyone get hurt anymore.”

**_Joey!_ **

The ink cried out, drawing the little demon into its depths. Bendy and Joey went willingly, letting themselves be dragged under the surface. Bendy was rather surprised when, under the ink, he found himself separated from Joey. Joey seemed surprised as well.

“Huh.” He said, looking around. “Now that’s interesting.”

“Y-You’re not supposed to be out!” Bendy stammered. “You’re being punished!”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Joey’s expression grew grave. “If these things want me, they can have me. But you have to let everyone else go, you hear?”

“There’s no way I’m going to let you stay here.” Murray appeared from the darkness. “The last time you were left alone with this kind of power bad things happened.”

“The life of my family is on the line,” Joey said. “I’m not a complete monster. They may hate me, but I’m not going to let them die here. Not to mention, Esther would kill me if I started trying to do what I did before.” Murray hesitated for a moment, then started laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Joey demanded.

“I used to be so scared of you.” Murray laughed. “I thought there was nothing and no one that could stop you. But even you’re afraid of something.”

“You’d be afraid of her too if you grew up with her,” Joey grumbled. Beside them, Bendy couldn’t help but crack a smile. Maybe…Maybe everything would be alright. Joey had said he wouldn’t let the kids get hurt.

“How…Um…How do we get out of here?” Bendy asked quietly. Joey cleared his throat and addressed the ink.

“Let us go.” He said.

**_We need you. You will make us whole._ **

“I’m not going anywhere,” Joey assured it with a smile. “Just let us go and I’ll return to you.” There was a moment of hesitation, then the three of them were spat out into the ink machine room where Henry was still all tied up.

“Joey?” Henry’s eyes widened. “How…How are you separated from Bendy?”

“Long story,” Murray said.

“Him too,” Joey said, giving the ink a pointed look. The ink huffed but Henry was nonetheless dropped to the ground.

“Very good. Thank you.” Joey adjusted his vest. “Now, let’s get the kids out.” Henry got to his feet and brushed himself off before staring at Joey.

“You’re really doing this.” He said, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. “You’re actually going to sacrifice yourself for your family.”

“I fear Esther’s wrath.”

“Fair enough.”

They headed to the room where Isaac and Rachel were waiting. By this point, Drew and Jason had woken up. And everyone was surprised when they saw Joey saunter in.

“That’s Joey Drew,” Drew said.

“Holy fuck,” Rachel whispered.

“RACHEL SAID A SWEAR!” Isaac yelled, pointing to Rachel.

“Young lady.” Joey clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“You are in no position to chastise a child,” Murray said. “So please don’t start.”

“Come on, kids.” Henry helped Drew and Jason up. “Let’s get you all out of here.” Drew and Jason were more than happy to be escorted out, with Isaac and Bendy clinging to Henry’s side. Rachel hung back, watching Joey, Murray, and Bendy.

“You’re sure about staying here?” Murray was saying. “You could go crazy and we could all end up back where we started.”

“I’m sure,” Joey replied. “As long as I remember that Esther will personally murder me if I mess up, I’ll be fine.”

“He’s staying?” Rachel asked. “But why?”

“The ink wants me,” Joey explained. “I only convinced it to let you all go as long as I stayed. If it has me, it won’t try anything else.” Rachel opened her mouth, then closed it, frowning. She wasn’t sure how to respond this. She offered no resistance as Murray led her to the door. Henry had already opened it to usher the others out. The children were throwing themselves into the arms of their respective family members. Rachel stopped in the doorway, staring out at the assembled people. It was in that moment that she made a decision.

“Rachel?” Murray stopped just outside the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m getting my answers.” She said before shutting the door and locking it.


	6. Chapter 6

...

Joey sighed softly as he walked back to the ink, which was swirling around his feet, like a loyal dog, before he heard yelling and stomping footsteps. He poked his head out of the room and saw his niece storming over to him, her face filled with a stubborn determination.

“Hey, I thought you were going back to your mo-”

“I want answers!” She demanded, and Joey looked at the ink, probably as shocked as the ink itself was before looking at Rachel.

“What else do you need to hear?” Joey demanded sharply. “You’re going to get an earful from your” He paused as he tried to make out the yelling and varying cursing from the outside. “Mother...” He sighed and shook his head before looking at his niece in frustration. “Everything’s been told already that you need to know. I don’t know what else can be told, now stop being like me and get back outside to your mother.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Wowie!!” Bendy exclaimed as Joshua pulled up into the studio parking lot on his motorcycle, Cordelia holding on behind and Roy in the sidecar, looking unimpressed by being awake at this hour. “What’s that thing!?” Henry chuckled softly, patting the demon’s head.

“Joshua’s Harley. It’s his motorcycle...” Henry said as Joshua parked the vehicle and took off his helmet. “Sorry I woke you guys up…” Bendy noticed that Joshua looked extra tired tonight, like he hadn’t slept at all to start with.

“Nah, I was up already when Dr. Robin called the house.” Joshua said nonchalantly before looking at the studio. “What’s going on?”

“RACHEL!!” Esther snarled as she fought with the door, trying to open it. “RACHEL OPEN THIS DOOR!!” Murray was trying to help but neither were getting anywhere. Cordelia frowned and hurried to the door, ready to help lockpick the door, Roy following close behind.

“My sister went back into the studio!” Isaac exclaimed, rubbing at his eyes, trying to push back tears. Joshua patted the boy’s back with a strained smile.

“Once Dee gets the door unlocked, we’ll get her back, Isaac. Come Hell or high water.”

“But the studio’s full of ink.” Bendy pointed out innocently, and Joshua couldn’t help but laugh. Henry smiled slightly as Mitchell rolled his eyes.

“It’s an expression, meaning that no matter what, we’ll get Miss Rachel back.” Mitchell explained before there was an audible click and Cordelia exclaim in excitement.

“I’ve got the lock!”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m not leaving until you give me what I want.” Rachel folded her arms, trying to look defiant.

“And what exactly do you want?” Joey asked with a strained smile.

“I want to know why you did it.” She said. “All of it.”

“I already told you-”

“No, you didn’t.” Rachel stared up at him with eyes so much like his own. “You told me what you hoped to accomplish, but not why.”

“Why does the reason matter to you so much?” Joey asked.

“Because…I don’t get it.” Rachel’s shoulders slumped. “You’re _Joey Drew._ Everyone loved you. Even now, Mom and Henry are willing to drop everything just to help you. You’re my little brother’s idol for crying out loud! He wants to be just like you when he grows up and I’m pretty sure half a dozen other kids in his class alone feel the same way. I don’t get why you’d spit in the face of everyone’s love and admiration like that. You wanted to be loved, didn’t you? So why did you throw it all away?” Joey hesitated for a moment. He hadn’t really thought about why he’d done what he had. He’d hadn’t thought. He’d simply done.

“Have you ever had people doubt you, Rachel?” Joey finally asked.  

“Well, duh.” She folded her arms. “Everyone’s had people doubt them. I don’t let it bother me, though. People are just assholes sometimes.”

“I took every doubt to heart.” Joey said, a faraway look entering his eyes. “I dedicated my life to proving everyone who ever doubted me wrong. Consider it a lesson on pride, I suppose. When the studio started to fail, I was desperate for anything to get our popularity back. I couldn’t let the studio fail. I couldn’t let those who doubted me be right.”

“Okay.” Rachel nodded definitively.

“Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Joey asked with a weary smile.

“That’s all I wanted to know.” She said. “I just wanted the truth out of you.” Joey smiled fondly, reaching out to ruffle Rachel’s hair.

“You are every bit my niece.” He chuckled. Rachel made an irritated noise and tried to swat his hand away. Just then, the door to the studio slammed open and Esther came storming in.

“RACHEL JOANNA KLEIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

“Sounds like you’re in a lot of trouble.” Joey couldn’t help but grin. “You should go to her now.”

“I’m fine with it.” Rachel shrugged. “I got what I wanted.” She walked out to meet her mother, who swept her up into a big hug before pulling away and starting to yell at Rachel.

“What were you thinking?!” Esther demanded. “You know how dangerous this place is!”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said, hanging her head. “I won’t do it again.”

“Damn straight you won’t! You’re grounded for a month, young lady!”

“Okay.” Rachel nodded, letting her mother lead her away from the studio to the car where her father and brother were waiting. Meanwhile, Murray was hovering in the doorway to the studio. He really didn’t want to just leave Joey there. He’d done enough damage being trapped in the studio the first time.

“Been awhile since we’ve been back, huh?” Cordelia stood beside him, wringing her hands. “It isn’t any less terrifying.”

“Yeah.” Murray mumbled. This place didn’t exactly call to mind fond memories for him. He shuddered at the thought of all the things that had been done in this place. After a moment, Joey appeared at the end of the hallway. Murray had to take a deep breath to not recoil in fear. Joey just smiled tiredly, stopping in the doorway.

“How-” Cordelia began to say, eyes wide. Roy appeared behind her, hands on his sister’s shoulders.

“I’ll explain later.” Murray said. Joey nodded and shut the door between them. The lock clicked and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Why, they weren’t sure. But they did believe that maybe it was over. It was then that Murray realized his leg really hurt. Looking down, he noticed that the bone of his shin seemed misshapen.

“I…I think my leg’s broken.” He said.

“Let me take a look.” Mitchell led Murray to the car and sat him down so he could examine his friend’s leg. After some poking and prodding, the doctor got up and nodded.

“Your leg is definitely broken.” He said.

“We should take you to the hospital,” Joshua suggested.

“But the only hospital nearby is-” Murray paled at the thought.

“The one your father works at, yes.” Mitchell nodded.

“I guess now is as good a time as any to confront your issues.” Cordelia smiled nervously. Murray groaned as Mitchell helped him into his car. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this right now. But he was going to have to do it eventually. He couldn’t run from his problems forever.

“I wanna come with him!” Bendy latched himself onto Murray’s good leg. “I wanna make sure he’s okay!”

“It’s getting late, Bendy.” Henry picked up the little demon. “We should get you home so you can rest.”

“But I don’t wanna rest!” Bendy whined as Henry carried him to his own car.

“I know I know.” Henry put Bendy in the back seat and covered him with a blanket. The little demon struggled to stay awake, but soon enough he was asleep.

“We should head home,” Joshua said, starting to head back to the motorcycle.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Cordelia asked.

“I can take him to the hospital on my own,” Mitchell said. “Don’t worry about it, Miss.”

“You need rest too.” Roy gently steered her back to Joshua. Soon, everyone but Mitchell and Murray was gone.

“Let’s get you to the hospital now, Murray.”

“Do we have to?” Murray practically whined, levering his bad leg into the car as Mitchell got in on the driver’s side.

“I don’t have the resources to treat your leg myself, so yes.” Mitchell said. Murray groaned again, settling in for the ride to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

...

It was a quiet night for the emergency room, thankfully, as Dr. Hill stepped out of one of the patient’s room and went to the check in desk, to see what else needed to be done for the night before he passed the shift over to his coworker and headed home. As he headed to the desk, he saw Dr. Robin and another nurse help a man to a cot and wheel him to a room. He quickly came over and saw-

“Ah, Murray...Ms. Charles’s Uncle...correct?” Dr. Robin looked at him in minor confusion and the much older man chuckled. “He had brought her when she had a fever at her father’s request a few days ago…”

“Oh...ok…” Dr. Robin said slowly before giving Murray a look as the nurse prepared Murray’s leg for the x-ray machine. “You’ve already met with him?” Dr. Hill raised an eyebrow as Murray looked away. “Why are you so worried again?”

“What are you boys talking about?” He asked, frowning before the nurse took Murray to the x-ray room, leaving the two doctors to themselves. “Dr. Robin…?”

“Dr. Hill, don’t you recognize your own son?” Dr. Hill paled at the sudden question before shaking his head quickly.

“Mitchell…” He said softly before sighing again. “Mitchell, that can’t be Murray; Murray’s been gone for years...and he...he looks barely older than the day I last saw him…” Dr. Hill scoffed. “I may be an old man, but I’m not that old to think that a man doesn’t age in the slightest and the stars align to allow me to see my son again.” Dr. Robin sighed; maybe it would’ve been better if Henry came along. But whatever; Murray’s father needed to know now. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Dr. Hill...Rich…” He said softly, taking the older man’s shoulder. “There’s some stuff you need to know about…”

.

* * *

 

.

The following morning Henry awoke to Bendy jumping onto his chest.

“Henry! Henry!” The demon exclaimed, waving a newspaper around. “Look! Look!”

“Hold on Bendy…” Henry grumbled slightly as he pushed himself up before looking at the paper. “It’s today’s paper…”

“LOOK!” Bendy pointed to the article. Henry blinked as he read it; the article was about the city announcing plans to tear down the studio and build something different on top of the land. “What are they going to do when they find Joey? Or the ink machine!?”

“Bendy, relax…” Henry said quickly. “It only says they approved the idea...it still has to go through planning and what not...it could easily be shut down and scraped…” Bendy nodded nervously, clearly not entirely convinced. “We’ll deal with it when the time comes, but for now, how about you help Linda with breakfast while I get showered and dressed? We’ve got a busy day today, don’t we? We promised to keep an eye on Ruby while Chris was at work and-”

“Oh yeah!! And Mr. Thomas said he was going to teach us how to make a kite!!” Bendy hopped off the bed. “And Ms. Allison said she’d teach us how to make cookies and cake!!” Henry chuckled as Bendy excitedly ran out of the room and down the stairs to help Linda. Henry smiled slightly before his eyes fell back onto the paper. His face fell slightly; this was definitely something that he would have keep in mind and maybe stop by the studio and let Joey know, but he should wait; after all, like he had said, it would be a while before they’d have to worry about it, right?

.

* * *

 

.

“And now you have to challenge the Gym leader.” Dr. Hill sat on the other side of Murray’s hospital bed, watching as his son was being taught how to play the electronic game most of the children were obsessed with. “So you can learn the move cut and make it to the next town.”

“Can’t I just make the fire spewing thing burn the tree?” Murray asked slowly. “Seems a bit ridiculous…” Jacob shrugged. 

“It’s the rules of the game, besides, it can’t do Flamethrower out of battle.” Murray looked at Jacob in disbelief.

“Wait what?!” Dr. Hill couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s face. “Why not?!”

“He’s in his pokeball.”

“Then why can’t I take him out?”

“I asked the same thing when he tried to teach me.” Dr. Hill said. Murray looked at his father rather sheepishly; after Murray’s leg had been placed in a cast and he was placed in a hospital room, Dr. Robin had talked to the two Hill men and helped mediate the two’s rather shaky and awkward reunion. “And be careful of the pink haired gym one...I did rather poorly with that one…” Jacob looked at the doctor with half lidded eyes.

“You decided to go up against her with a level 8 Rock Type you had just caught without going to the Pokemon Center first.” Murray couldn’t help but chuckle as his father shrugged absently.

“If I recall, Mr. Foster lost to her at well. As did you.” Jacob huffed, a faint blush on his face.

“She’s just really tough.”

“Well, I better get to a higher level then…” Murray said softly as he went back to playing the game, Jacob offering advice on how to play, while his father just held his hand and was quiet, smiling, just grateful he was able to see his son and at least start the process of mending their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a new character from Chapter 4~

Doctor Richard Hill knew he’d made mistakes with his son. Both he and his wife were doctors and they’d expected Murray would be just like them. It wasn’t until it was too late that they realized they’d been wrong. By that point, Murray had already gone to work for Joey Drew. After that, well…their son was gone. Dr. Hill had assumed he’d never be able to see his son again. But now, here Murray was, young as the day he’d left home. He finally had a chance to make up with Murray. Dr. Hill hovered outside his son’s hospital room, unsure whether or not to enter. His colleague, Doctor Harriet Jackman, passed by and gave him a slap on his back.

“Go talk to your kid.” She said. “I’m sure he’s just as nervous as you.”

“I just…We made so many mistakes.” Dr. Hill began to wring his hands. “He has every right to be angry with me.”

“He’s not angry,” Harriet assured him. “Trust me, I worked with him.”

“Oh yes, that’s right.” He’d almost forgotten Harriet had worked at the studio along with Murray. She didn’t talk about her experience at the studio too terribly often.

“Yeah.” Harriet nodded. “He never had a bad word to say about either of you. He’ll be happy you’re not ashamed of him.”

“He…He actually thought I was ashamed of him?” Dr. Hill’s eyes widened.

“Just talk to him,” Harriet said, shoving him inside. Murray looked up from the little gaming device he’d been toying with. Dr. Robin’s daughter had brought it in for him earlier.

“F-Father…” Dr. Hill’s heart sank upon seeing the fear in his son’s eyes.

“I’m so so sorry, Murray.” Dr. Hill walked over and enfolded his son in his arms.

“W-What are you sorry for?” Murray stammered. “I’m the one who should be sorry! I disappointed you! I didn’t-”

“You did nothing wrong, Murray.” Dr. Hill said. “Your mother and I shouldn’t have pushed you towards a path you didn’t want. We should have let you choose. You should have been able to lead your own life.”

“Turns out I’m pretty good with machines.” Murray smiled slightly as his father pulled away.

“I’m glad to hear that. You always did like tinkering.” Dr. Hill smiled back. It felt so good to have his son back.

“Also, um, I can do magic?” Murray seemed a little unsure about sharing that piece of information. But his father deserved to know, in case something else strange happened because of his newfound abilities.

“Well, Mitchell did mention something about that.” Dr. Hill nodded.

“You’re not…freaked out?”

“Well, your grandmother could do some things that no one could explain.” Dr. Hill smiled reassuringly at Murray. “I never believed in magic before, but clearly there are a lot of things I don’t understand.”

“There are a lot of things **I** don’t understand.” Murray laughed. Dr. Hill took his son’s hand and they both smiled at each other. Things were going to be okay, as long as they had one another.

 

Joey moved through the ink, heading to the lower levels. Henry had gotten most of the studio out, but not everyone. There was still one person who resided in the depths of the studio, who had made himself not a creature of ink, but a creature of metal and electricity.

“Bertie~ You still here?” Joey stepped out into the room where Bertram Piedmont resided. The machine containing the remains of the theme park designer roared to life, the cars whirring about.

“NEVER CALL ME THAT!” He roared.

“You’re not still sore, are you?” Joey snickered. He knew perfectly well that Bertram Piedmont was equally as horrendous as he was. He felt no shame for mocking him. Although, he did feel some pity for the other man. They’d both been consumed by their work, seeking to be the only ones to receive credit, even over the other.

“They’re tearing this place down, you know,” Joey said after a few minutes of laughing at how frustrated Bertram had become. Suddenly he was solemn. Bertram stopped spinning his cars and stared down at Joey.

“But…But all my work.” He said weakly. “What will become of my work?”

“Beats me.” Joey shrugged. “But I know it’s the end of the line for both of us, Mr. Piedmont.”

“It can’t be the end!” Bertram roared. “My work must be seen!”

“It’s over, Bertram,” Joey said firmly. “We’re through. We made bad decisions and we’re going to pay for them.” He knew there wasn’t a lot Bertram could do. The other man was trapped in the carousel.

“There must be something,” Bertram muttered, his cars beginning to turn once more. “We cannot simply go quietly into obscurity.”

“Ob- Obscurity?!” Joey roared with laughter. “We’re not going into obscurity! Our names will live in infamy! Well…Mine will, at least.” Bertram had thought he knew what it was to feel rage. Now he knew he’d been wrong. Now…Now he felt rage. Joey would be remembered for his actions but no one would remember Bertram. He couldn’t let this happen. He had to find a way to be remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

...

“Can I help you two?” Sammy said, trying to hide his smile as he looked at the toddler and the demon peered over the armchair he was sitting in, noses peeping over the edge.

“Bendy says you are really good at music…” Ruby whispered quietly, as if it was big secret. “Could you please play something?” Sammy smiled and lowered the paper.

“I suppose I can, but I’d need to-” He barely got that out before Ruby scurried away and after a few moments before came back, a little toy piano on wheels trailing behind her. She proudly placed it in front of him and Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re very prepared, aren’t you?” Sammy stretched his fingers as he looked over, trying to guesstimate the keys. “Alright, Ruby, what would you like to hear?”

“The Merry-Go-Round-Broke-Down!” Bendy paled slightly. “You know how it goes, right?” Sammy nodded slightly.

“Ah, yes, I do...I just have a slight...aversion to Merry-Go-Rounds….”

“Oh…” Ruby deflated slightly.

“Yes, I had to work with a rather...sore and grouchy man who designed rides and we’ve never quite got along well…” Ruby scrunched up her face.

“Oh...ok...well, I don’t want to make you do somethin’ you don’t want to!” She exclaimed firmly. “Um...you pick the song then!” Sammy chuckled, shooting a soft glance at Bendy, who looked rather nervous.

“How about this instead?” Sammy offered after a moment. “I happen to know where Wally’s stash of cookies are,” The pair’s eyes widened. “And I happen to think that it’s not particularly fair that Wally thinks he can get away with hiding all those cookies without thinking of sharing the goods.” Bendy hopped onto the arm of the chair.

“Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!!”

.

* * *

.

“Henry,” Thomas asked as he came outside, the other man sitting on the porch, watching the sky. Henry looked up and smiled, offering a seat.

“Hey Thomas, just in my thoughts….” Thomas took the seat and looked at the man. “Lots of changes…” Thomas snorted.

“Yeah, just a few…” He responded. “Joshua was showing me how the car works…and the new version of phone…” Henry chuckled.

“At least I’m not the only one being left out of the loop anymore…” He laughed and Thomas looked at him, before sighing softly, knowing something was definitely up.

“Henry...are you ok? And I mean really ok?” Henry looked at Thomas before letting out a shaky sigh, knowing that Thomas would call him out if he lied.

“Everyone thinks I was smart to get out when I did…” He said in an almost whisper, as if afraid of speaking. “But, but I was drafted; it’s not like I really had a choice...and seeing what Joey did…” Henry sighed. “Maybe it would’ve been better if I had taken that fine, the jail time...maybe Joey wouldn’t have l-lost his mind...no-nobody would’ve...and m-maybe J-j-Joshy would’ve still had h-his…” Thomas firmly took Henry’s shoulder; after what the man had done for him, like hell he was going to let him lie.

“Henry.” He said sternly. “Do. Not. Blame yourself for what happened.” Henry looked up at him. “Joey would’ve done it regardless. You would’ve just been another addition to the body count.”

“b-But-”

“But nothing. Henry, you may have left the studio, but you still came back! You rescued all of us...hell, you even helped knock some damn sense into that thick skull of his!” Thomas shook Henry’s shoulders. “You can’t change the past Henry! And who’s to say that things would’ve been prevented anyways?! Look,” Thomas took a deep breath. “You did the best you could with all the information you had...and dammit man, you did pretty good! And you gave us another chance!” Thomas sighed before lightly punching the older man’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to the one for hope speeches, not me, so don’t ever make me do that again.” Henry smiled slightly. “I sure as hell, as would the others, will forever be damn grateful for you.” Henry smiled softly before there was a small crash before Ruby and Bendy ran outside, hands filled with cookies, followed by Sammy, who had an uncharacteristically mischievous smile on his face.

“You’ll never catch us alive Franks~!” He yelled back inside before shutting the sliding glass door. He turned to the men and offered a casual hello before catching up to the other two. “Alright, let’s get to the secret base before he breaks free!”

“Right!” The trio ran through Henry’s backyard. Thomas and Henry watched that before looking at each other.

“You are a magic man, Henry Ross.” Thomas said simply. “You have made the Music Director act like a fucking normal human being.” Henry couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think that more in part with Miss Ruby, than me…” There was a banging, Wally running into the sliding door and falling over in the kitchen. “Though I won’t deny that it is very entertaining to see everyone outside the studio….”

“It is definitely something.”

.

* * *

.

“Perhaps several homes?” Joey mused, a stray, mindless searcher following him curiously. “I would say a park for the children, but from the sounds of that paper, a bunch of crummugens are handling it all..” He chuckled to himself as he waltzed from the lower floors, back to the top floor; may as well make it presentable for old time’s sake instead of tormenting Bertie, which while entertaining, definitely could lose it allure if done too long. “Probably an office building for people to stare at the four walls.” The searcher chirped and Joey chuckled. “I do think that there would be ink...after all, pens are notorious for breaking at ill conceived ti-” There was a sudden low rumble, like an earthquake, which caused the man to stumble. “What the hell?!” Joey exclaimed as the rumbling stopped before frowning; this wasn’t any normal earthquake. He sighed and quickly went to his office, the gears already turning in his head; Murray and Henry needed to be warned of Bertie, especially if his concerns were correct, but having a simple searcher with a letter would probably be an unwanted surprise for all of them, and Joey really didn’t want to hear the end of that from either man (or his sister, knowing full well she’d stick her nose into this; she was her sister after all). “Who would be a good messenger for…” Joey trailed off as he saw a poster on the wall. He smirked and chuckled to himself. “Wally will of course hate me...but Bendy does need to at least see his best friend again…” He looked at the ink dripping around him, the plan coming into perfection for the former studio owner. “It’s the least we can do after all…”


	11. Chapter 11

Bertram Piedmont was not an unreasonable man. Every decision he made was thought out in advance. He planned out everything. At least, that was the way things had been. Then he’d met Joey Drew and all his careful planning had been thrown out the window. Bertram was well respected in his field and he expected to be treated as such. But Joey treated him like nothing more than another employee, even giving him a stupid nickname. Bertram tried to keep himself calm and professional, but there was something about Joey Drew that made him lose all sense of professionalism. The two started what amounted to a creative dick measuring contest, constantly trying to outdo one another in every aspect of the park’s construction. Bertram’s distaste for Joey quickly transferred to his employees as well. The inventor perceived every action the employees executed as a slight towards him. It was rather frustrating for all parties. It didn’t help that Joey was intent upon cheating Bertram out of all credit for the park that was being built. As the studio headed for rock bottom, Bertram began to lose his mind, like so many others. One thing had led to another, and now he had trapped himself inside a carousel. Of course, he wasn’t truly trapped. He was connected to the ink, like everyone else in the studio. He’d simply chosen to channel his ink into the carousel, using his own head as a tether. At the time, he’d been furious, seeing the carousel as his only way to hold onto his work. But now…Now his rage had cooled. Now he knew that he couldn’t just stay in the depths of the studio. Not if he wanted to be remembered. He had to get out and get back to work. His masterpiece would be unveiled to the world. He would be remembered.

 

Sammy hadn’t thought of Jack Fain in a long time. But now, here he was, sitting across from the Searcher in a hat that Murray had assured him was, in fact, Jack Fain. Like many of the other Searchers, Jack didn’t have enough memories to bring him back, which was why Sammy was there. He and Jack had been friends, once upon a time. Not close friends, but friends nonetheless.

“I see you still have your hat,” Sammy commented, tapping the bowler hat sitting squarely atop Jack’s inky head. Jack nodded, holding the hat protectively.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna take it.” Sammy assured him. “I know how much it means to you.” Jack had told him once that the hat had been a gift from his late father, a way for the two of them to make amends after a lifetime of disagreements. Jack tilted his head to the side, almost seeming to frown.

“Do you remember what you told me?” Sammy asked, smiling softly. “You said it was a gift from your dad. You two never got along well from what you told me, but he wanted you to have it when he died. His way of trying to make things right.” Jack nodded slowly, oozing a bit closer.

“You never really liked talking about your old man. I can understand that.” Sammy continued. “I was happy you told me, though. It made me feel like we really were friends.” Jack rested his head on Sammy’s knee. Sammy didn’t push him away, despite the ink that was seeping into his pants now.

“I always sort of wished we were closer.” Sammy admitted. “I really admired your songwriting abilities. Words have always been…hard for me. Music came easier.” It felt nice to be able to just talk without judgement. Jack nodded slowly, making a gurgling noise. He seemed happy to have Sammy there with him.

The Searchers and Lost Ones gravitated towards Murray most of the time, due to his power over the ink, but they were also rather close with Sammy. After all, he’d taken care of them while they’d been in the studio. He’d been the one to promise them that one day they would be set free. He had kept their morale up during those dark times. Nancy liked to give him a hard time about the fact that the Lost Ones regularly followed him around like a bunch of puppy dogs, but even she found it endearing. Her brother was so much softer and kinder when it came to the Lost Ones.

“My prophet?” A Lost One stuck their head into the room, hesitating slightly as they did. Now that he was mostly back to normal, the Lost Ones were a little unsure how to act around him. They opted for quiet respect with a tinge of fear. But despite their fear, Sammy never yelled at them. When he had to chastise them, he did so as calmly as he possibly could.

“You don’t need to call me that,” Sammy said gently.

“It feels right.” The Lost One said, their voice leaving little room for argument.

“Alright.” Sammy sighed and shook his head. “Is something wrong?”

“Well, um, someone…interesting showed up.” The Lost One began to wring their hands, luminous eyes darting back and forth.

“Define interesting.” Sammy got up, gently brushing Jack away.

“You should see for yourself.” The Lost One stood aside, gesturing for Sammy to follow. A moment later, he heard Wally scream. Sammy immediately ran downstairs. He and Wally didn’t always get along, but he didn’t want anything bad to happen to the former janitor. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he ran down the stairs, but it certainly wasn’t what he found. Boris the Wolf stood in Henry’s living room, hugging Bendy and being hugged by Ruby. Wally was on the couch, screaming and pointing at Boris. Shawn was trying to calm him down, with very little success.

“What the f-” Sammy began before he was elbowed in the ribs by Thomas.

“No swearing in front of the kid.”

“Right. Sorry.” Sammy rubbed his ribs, staring at Boris. “But…What happened? How is Boris here?”

“Joey used part of his soul to make him!” Bendy said, glancing back at Sammy. “He said he knew I missed Bo!”

“Joey sent him over?” Immediately, Sammy was suspicious. Murray was still at the hospital, as were Henry, Joshua, and Cordelia. Nancy and Chris were both at work too, so that meant most of the ones who could defend them from Joey were gone.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got a message for everyone,” Boris said. “He says Bertie’s on the move.”

“Who’s Bertie?” Ruby and Bendy asked. Everyone in the room who’d worked at Joey Drew Studios groaned loudly.

“Remember that coworker I mentioned who designed rides?” Sammy asked, looking at Ruby. “That’s him.”

“He was halfway decent when he started working at the studio,” Shawn said. “But Joey drove him completely off his rocker.”

“He always glared at me when I had to do maintenance on his rides,” Wally grumbled. “It was like he didn’t trust me or something.”

“He probably didn’t,” Thomas said.

“Someone needs to call Henry and Murray. They need to hear this.”


	12. Chapter 12

...

“Joshy…”

“It looks stupid.”

“Dr. Robin did say not to stress it.” Henry ignored the death glare he was getting. Murray couldn’t help but chuckle as he adjusted himself on the crutches.

“You’ll be fine,” He offered. “After all, perhaps Ruby will enjoy making slings for you…” Joshua rolled his eyes, but he was smiling; when he had arrived, Dr. Robin all but dragged the man into an impromptu examination, muttering something about ‘Ross Stubbornness being contagious’ and the arm sling was now a mandatory wear for Joshua. 

“Well, Ruby and Bendy will have signing your cast.” Murray nodded as they headed down to the lobby of the hospital, Cordelia on the desk phone, looking extremely nervous. She spotted Henry and sighed before covering the mouth piece.

“Henry, you need to hear this...Murray, you need to hear this too…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Bertie…” Susie stuck her tongue out. “What a prick….and why am I not surprised that he’s nuts now?” Allison shook her head as she helped Ruby tape together a card for Murray as Bendy helped, while the Lost Ones watched from afar, obviously a bit wary.

“And tada!!” Ruby proclaimed before showing off her card. “What do you think Bendy?” 

“It’s neato Ruby! Murray will love it!” Bendy beamed and Allison nodded in agreement. 

“It’s a lovely card, now we’ll get everyone to sign it before he gets home!” Ruby beamed before looking towards the living room.

“Are they done on the phone yet?” She whined, pouting and Susie chuckled.

“They’re still working on making the phone work.” She explained. “I mean, it has been a while since we’ve seen phones…”

“Oh…”

“Maybe we can make cookies?” Bendy piped up quickly. “Like just for the cookie dough?” Susie gave the demon a look.

“Bendy, I think if Henry found out I gave you cookie dough, I’d be in major trouble….” Bendy gave the woman the ‘look’, trembling his lower lip. Susie crossed her arms in annoyance as it became a matter of wills before there was a crashing of pans and everyone turned to see a Searcher attempting to look innocent as several sheet pans and pots surrounded the Searcher. Allison covered her mouth, trying to stifle a smile as she spoke.

“Looks like we have our answer regarding making cookies…”

.

* * *

 

.

“OK, ok, let me just talk this out…” Joshua said as they were heading up to Henry’s home. “Boris is back, there’s a crazy theme park guy, and the place isn’t going to be taken down?” Henry sighed as he opened the door.

“Look, I don’t know, I’ll have to see for myse-Boris!?” Henry barely was able to brace himself before the wolf tackled him into a hug.

“Henry!!” Boris exclaimed happily hugging the man before seeing Cordelia. “Oh! Hello Ms. Bell!!” Boris stepped back and let everyone in, Henry noting that Wally wasn’t in the living room. As if sensing the question Boris looked sheepish. “M-Mr. Franks is in the kitchen...he didn’t want to be in the same room as me…”

“I’ll go check on him…” Cordelia said quickly before heading into the kitchen as Murray went to the couch and sat.

“So, what is going on with Bertie?” He asked firmly. “We’re going to need a plan...just in case he gets out.” Joshua sighed loudly.

“Can we at least agree there’s going to be no ink tentacles next time we go to the studio?” 

“Murray? Henry?” Cordelia poked her head back in. “I think Robert’s remembering who he is...well, he acts a lot like how he did..” She trailed off before there was a gurgling, the sound of a Searcher attempting to ‘scold’ someone. “Well, regarding baking at least…he’s chewing out Susie over the recipe…”

“That does sound like Robert…” Thomas chuckled and Henry smiled.

“Let’s get to it then…then we’ll focus on Bertie…”


	13. Chapter 13

Dealing with Robert and his tendency to be a little overbearing when it came to baking was a nice distraction for the crew. None of them were particularly fond of Bertram, especially not Allison and Cordelia. Bertram had been convinced that the studio was a bad influence on them and that he could ‘save them’ somehow. It had been patronizing as Hell and Cordelia had nearly decked him herself once or twice. Bertram would have blown a gasket if he’d found out about Allison and Dave. Murray was delighted that another one of the Searchers was recovering their memories and would have helped with the baking if he hadn’t been exiled to the couch for bed rest. Joshua had similarly been exiled to the couch to rest and Roy had been put in charge of both of them. Ruby sat on the floor with Bendy and Boris and the three of them played Monopoly with a few Lost Ones.

“I’m surprised I forgot about Piedmont.” Roy muttered darkly as he watched his ‘patients’. “Especially after all the times Dee came home ranting about him.”

“Joey was more of an immediate threat.” Joshua leaned back, careful not to lean on his bad arm.

“I just assumed he’d stay in his stupid carousel forever,” Murray said. “I guess Joey drove him crazier than anyone expected.”

“How did he end up there anyway?” Roy was careful not to mention anything about Bertram possibly being murdered. He was getting pretty good at this whole ‘dad’ thing. Wait, no, he couldn’t let anyone know he was thinking that.

“It’s not a story to be told while there are children present,” Murray said solemnly. Ruby wasn’t listening, thankfully. She was winning at Monopoly, which was taking up most of her attention. Boris had his tongue out in concentration as he stared intently at the board, trying to plan out his next move.

“Come on, Bo!” Bendy whined, flopping on his best friend. “You’re taking forever!”

“I gotta have a strategy!” Boris said, pushing Bendy off. “I wanna win this!” The Searcher who had been deputized as the banker was sniffing curiously at the play money.

“Mister Ed! You can’t eat that!” Ruby scolded him as he tried to put it in his mouth. “We need it for the game!” He didn’t really have a mouth to put it in so he was just sort of sticking it onto the front of his face. He made a sad sound upon being scolded and put the money down, now considerably inkier.

“Cookies are done!” Cordelia said brightly, emerging from the kitchen with a batch of freshly baked cookies. “Robert insisted we make snickerdoodles.” A Searcher appeared with a tray balanced on its head. This was presumably Robert, as it looked rather proud of itself.

“Snickerdoodles?” Roy raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t had those in ages.”

“Which is exactly why you need one. Now open up.” Roy rolled his eyes but opened his mouth and let Cordelia stick a cookie in his mouth.

“I was doing fine with the recipe,” Susie grumbled, walking out with her arms folded. “I _can_ bake, you know.”

“You know how Rob gets when it comes to baking.” Wally’s voice drifted out from the kitchen. “It’s his passion.” Robert made a satisfied noise, placing the tray of cookies on the Monopoly board.

“Cookies!” Ruby squealed.

“Don’t eat too many,” Roy said. “You don’t want to spoil your dinner.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Roy leaned forward and ruffled her hair, unaware of the awestruck looks of everyone around him. Once he did notice, though, he frowned.

“What are you all looking at me for?”

“She called you ‘Daddy’~” Cordelia giggled.

“She did what?!” Chris came running out of the kitchen, wearing a borrowed apron and covered in flour.

“She did not.” Roy felt his face heating up. Ruby tilted her head to the side, nibbling on her cookie innocently.

“Is Roy like another dad to you?” Bendy asked slyly.

Ruby nodded. “Mm-hm. Plus, he and Daddy like each other a lot!”

Roy groaned and covered his face with his hands, aware of how red his face was getting. Cordelia had a huge grin on her face, patting his back with her free hand.

“I always knew you’d be a good father someday.”

“Let me suffer in silence.”

 

Back at the studio, Bertram was putting his plan in progress. He slid out of the ride, reforming as a creature made of ink. His power was severely diminished without his head to anchor him, but he knew there was a stash of hearts down here that he could use to elevate his power. He made his way out of the area his carousel was kept in and into the main area. Had he a nose, it would be wrinkled in disappointment at the state of his beloved park.

“He just shoved it all away.” He muttered, storming through the warehouse. “When it didn’t work he just got rid of it.” He stopped into a different area to lovingly stroke the animatronic Bendy. It was supposed to be one of his masterpieces.

“Piedmont.” A familiar voice said.

“Miss Benton.” Bertram turned to the Lost One in the corner. Lacie Benton folded her arms, lifting a nonexistent eyebrow. “I thought you’d left with the others.”

“I like my privacy,” Lacie said. She’d felt the others leave before and she had considered leaving with them. But when she thought about it, she decided it would be better to keep an eye on the studio’s resident crazies.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to swear vengeance on the studio with me, could I?”

“Not on your life.”

“You were a lost cause anyway,” Bertram muttered as he turned away.

“You know this isn’t gonna end well for you, right?” Lacie followed after him. “They took down Joey. They can take you down.”

“We’ll see about that.” Bertram laughed darkly. Lacie rolled her eyes. Geez. What was it with this studio and attracting all the weird ones.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” She disappeared into a puddle. It would probably be a good idea to tell Joey that Bertram was on the hunt for hearts, even if she wasn’t too fond of Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

...

Working at Joey’s studio really had numbed any sense of surprise Lacie would’ve had to any of the strangeness of the situation she was currently in.

However, seeing her former boss absently humming to himself as he scrubbed the walls of the first floor was something that even working here didn’t prepare her for.

“What.” Joey perked up and looked at her.

“O-Oh! Ms. Benton!” Joey exclaimed, about to ask why she was still here before sighing. “You didn’t need to give up your future to watch me or Bertie…” Lacie shook her head.

“Don’t worry about me-”

“I mean the studio will be destroyed within the end of the month,” Joey finished and Lacie blinked in surprise. “Yes, apparently the city decided it’s got to go, and you know, since being ‘dead’ for 30 years, it would be a bit shady if I showed up and asked nicely to leave the decrypted old studio alone and risk kids coming in here left and right.”

“And you’re cleaning because…?”

“I can’t have them see that I left this place in ruins. I maybe an asshole, but I certainly am not a pig.” The sound of Lacie face palming could’ve figuratively been heard from Henry’s house.

"Mr. Drew...Joey..." She finally said after a few minutes. "Bertie's looking for spare hearts....I thought you should know..." Joey pursed his lips.

"There shouldn't be any left...I doubt Murray would allow the hearts to be still stabilized, considering his new connection to the ink..." Joey shook his head. "Thank you for telling me Ms. Benton...I'll keep an eye out for hearts and make sure Bertie will have plenty of 'fun' trying to get up here." Lacie sighed and shook her head.

"You are a very strange man, Mr. Drew." Joey chuckled and smiled mischievously.

"Better strange than boring~!"

.

* * *

 

.

“Thank you Mr. Robert!!” Ruby sang as she finished through her cookie. Roy had slunk off to mope and be away from his sister and the looks, while Chris quickly went back to the kitchen, his own face bright red. Robert, however, was proud of himself before heading back to the kitchen, to keep an eye on the adults trying to bake without him. “Maybe him and Nana can make cookies together!”

“I dunno, Ruby,” Joshua said, finishing up his cookie. “Nana might not like the ink trails in her kitchen.” Ruby nodded slowly.

“Maybe he can wear waders?” The adults snickered as Cordelia smiled.

“That’s a good idea, Ruby, we’ll figure something for Robert.” There was some gurgling from the kitchen along with an unangelic choice of words from Susie. Cordelia sighed. “I better break up that fight…” She headed back to the kitchen, Ruby giggling as Bendy whined to Boris as he still on his turn. Henry entered the living room, followed by Dave, having come to visit at the other older man’s request.

“Oh cookies…” Dave said and Ruby scrambled to grab a cookie before handing to the taller man. “Thanks Ruby.”

“Mr. Robert made ‘em!” Ruby proclaimed. “Though he and Aunt Susie are yelling at each other right now…” Henry sighed.

“Well, he was very particular about his baking…if I remember right…” 

“Yeah…” 

“Is Al in the kitchen, too?” Ruby nodded and Dave made his way there. 

“Uncle Dave really likes Aunt Allison.” She explained to the Lost One that was watching Dave walk past them. “Aunt Susie says that after Uncle Joshy and Miss Bell’s wedding, she’ll start planning Aunt Allison’s.” Joshy went pink.

“Rubes, I think Susie’s being silly.”

“Why?”

“Well, I think we’re a little busy for a wedding.” 

“Well, Aunt Susie says it’s gonna be in the summer….She says that June brides are super lucky!” Joshua frowned.

“Ruby, don’t you think that Susie should at least ask me and Cordelia before doing all this planning?” Ruby nodded slowly.

“Yeah...I guess so..but I can still be a flower girl, right?” Joshua laughed.

“Of course Ruby, I wouldn’t dream of you not having that part. Though...maybe you could the professional cake tester?” Ruby’s eyes lit up in awe.

“I wanna test cakes too!” Bendy exclaimed. “Me and Boris are the bestest at cake!” Joshua chuckled.

“Well, I suppose three might work perfectly, but like I said, me and Dee are a little busy before  Susie can get all carried away with wedding planning, ok?” The toons and the toddler nodded and quickly went back to Monopoly as Henry looked at Murray. 

“Does Piedmont know any magic?” He asked slowly and Murray shook his head.

“I doubt it; he did not like me in the slightest…” He chuckled nervously. “Well, granted I think he didn’t like anybody...except maybe Allison and Cordelia? Though, that might be more him trying to be a ‘respectful father figure’.” 

“That silly!” Ruby piped up. “Miss Bell and Aunt Alison are great! They don’t need to be watched, they’re grown-a-ups!” Bendy nodded.

“That’s true!” Henry smiled softly and Bendy looked up at him. “Hey...Henry, you’re not going to be back to the studio...are you?” Henry sighed.

“I’m...not sure…I don’t want to risk everyone getting hurt again….”

“Maybe we can give him cookies!” Ruby offered innocently. “And then he can apologize for being a meanie!” Henry chuckled and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“You know what, Ruby, I’ll keep that in mind.” He said softly. “Thank you sweetie,”

“YOU MOTHER F-”

“S-Susie! Keep your voice down! Ruby’s in the nex-”

“THAT FUCKER SPILLED INK IN MY BATTER!! HE’S SABOTAGING ME CUZ HE KNOWS I BAKE BETTER THAN HIM!!” Bendy and Boris covered Ruby’s ears as Susie’s tirade against Robert and his steps to keep Susie from making her own set of cookies. Henry wiped his face as Murray snorted.

“It’s a miracle you still have a kitchen, Henry…” Joshua snorted.

“You should’ve seen the times he had tried surprising Linda with dinner before Nana taught him the basics.” Henry gave the man a look, who merely shrugged, a playful smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander Cohen had only ever wanted the best for his family. He’d thought that his son and nephew would understand that. But they kept going and doing things that he was certain would mess up their lives. Chris went to work as a tattoo artist, went to war, had a child out of wedlock. Grant went to work at that damned studio and insisted on going out with that damn mechanic. That studio had taken his son away from him for _years_. He wasn’t in the construction business, but when a construction company had come into town wanting to bulldoze the studio and build an apartment building, he’d jumped at the chance to finance them. He wanted that studio gone forever. One of the representatives of the company wanted to go check it out, just to make sure no one else was still left in there.

“You know, I don’t think they ever found that guy, Piedmont.” The representative said as he fumbled with the keys to the studio.

“Bertram Piedmont? The park designer?” Mr. Cohen frowned. He hadn’t been aware that Drew had worked with someone like Piedmont. The studio had obviously been failing. How would Drew have gotten the funds to hire a park designer? Oh well, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting this studio destroyed as soon as possible.

“Yeah. I heard Drew was trying to build a theme park in the basement of this place.” The representative continued, opening the door and gesturing for Mr. Cohen to enter.

“Sounds like something that prick would do.” Mr. Cohen muttered, walking in. The studio was surprisingly well kept. It was dusty, sure, but it almost looked like an animator could walk in at any moment.

“Hm. Thought it would look worse.” The representative shrugged and walked inside. Mr. Cohen wrinkled in his nose in distaste and followed. He’d hoped to never set foot in this place, but it was a little interesting to see the place where his son had worked. No. He had to stay professional.

“Let’s just check the place for people and get out.” Mr. Cohen adjusted his tie. “I don’t want to stay in this place any longer than I have to.”

“Right. Whatever, man.” The representative rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you even the least bit curious? Your son worked here, right?”

“Against my wishes.” Mr. Cohen said through gritted teeth.

“You never got curious about the place he worked? Not even once?”

“You’ve heard the rumors about this place.” Mr. Cohen said coolly. The representative rolled his eyes and pressed onward, muttering something about Cohen being a ‘stubborn old man’. Mr. Cohen didn’t care what the other man thought of him. The representative was young and foolhardy. Hardly worth thinking about. Mr. Cohen followed the representative into the depths of the studio.

Meanwhile, Joey had sensed the arrival of the two men.

“Come on.” He groaned. This was the last thing he needed. He’d never met Grant’s father, but he’d talked to the man over the phone more than once. Alexander Cohen had called him more than once to demand that he stay away from Grant. Those had not been terribly fun calls.

“I’m guessing you already heard them.” Lacie appeared from an ink puddle. “Should I scare them off or somethin’?”

“No no. Nothing like that.” Joey waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t want to draw any attention to myself.” There was a moment of silence, then Lacie started laughing uncontrollably.

“What? What’s so funny?” Joey demanded. He’d never seen Lacie so much as smile, let alone start laughing.

“I didn’t think I’d see the day when you said you didn’t want all eyes on you.” Lacie giggled.

“Yes, well, things have changed.” Joey felt his cheeks begin to burn. Due to his currently ink based physiology, his cheeks were tinged black instead of red.

“Right, so I’ll stay away from him,” Lacie said, still laughing a little.

“Thank you, Ms. Benton.” Joey said. Lacie disappeared back into the ink puddle, allowing Joey to return to the task at hand. Bertram had discovered the ink hearts no longer had any power and was moving upwards. Joey had been setting up traps for him, which didn’t really hurt him due to his inky body but slowed him down considerably. Joey was honestly having the time of his life. Bertram was such a stick in the mud. He made it way too easy to get reactions out of him.

“Alright, Bertie, let’s see how you handle our dear Sammy Lawrence.” Joey rubbed his hands together and summoned a copy of Sammy from the ink. Since Sammy had been a part of the hive mind for nearly 30 years, it remembered the music director’s form and mannerisms.

“My Lord,” the false prophet knelt before Joey. “How may I serve you?”

“I have someone I need you to…delay, my Prophet.” Joey said, smiling wide. The Prophet rose and nodded. Joey gave him Bertram’s approximate location and the clone ambled away to delay Bertram. Joey was delighted. He hadn’t been sure that that would work. But it had! He wondered who else he could create…


	16. Chapter 16

....

“Wait a minute, why’s there a car in the studio parking lot?” Rachel asked to herself as she stopped biking her way home after school. She stared at the studio, as if the studio would give her answers before frowning and making her way to the studio. She locked her bike up and quickly stepped into the studio before taking a surprised gasp. “Why is this place so clean now?!” Rachel couldn’t help but feel a bit offended that when she and her friend snuck in, it was something out of a horror movie, but now? It was actually kind of sweet and nice looking, similar to her brother’s own room, though with less toys and random pieces of clothing and paper on the floor. She huffed in annoyance.

“Rachel?!” She turned and saw her uncle standing in the doorway of a room, looking rather perturbed at seeing her presence. She hurried over to him. “What are you doing here?!”

“I saw a car outside and I want-”

“That’s the construction representor and financer; they’re making sure no one is in here-”

“Why?!” Joey shushed her quickly. “S-Sorry, but why?!”

“It’s because they-”

“Mr. Cohen! I found the stairs for the basement! You think there’s an axe nearby, there’s some faltery boards covering it up. As much as I know you’d like to get out as soon as possible, it’s just policy to check every inch of the place...” Joey paled slightly, knowing he had to find Lacie as soon as possible.

“Shiiiiitt...”

.

* * *

 

.

“Tada~” Bendy beamed as he placed the hat back on Jack, who grumbled and held his hat protectively, before noticing that there was something on it. He took the hat off and sniffed at it, seeming to find the flower that was haphazardly tied to the hat. “See, now your hat looks a lot better! Ruby’s a genius, am I right, or am I right?” The girl in question blushed, giggling as the Searcher studied his hat before making an affirmative gurgling noise, placing the hat on his head before patting Ruby’s head, making her hair spike up with the ink, making her giggle.

“Looks like we’ll have to wash your hair again Ruby.” Sammy said, chuckling. “Your dad isn’t going to be happy that you’re going for the ‘punk mohawk’ look just yet.” Ruby puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips.

“You’ll have to catch me!!” Ruby squealed before running off, Bendy following behind. Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at Jack.

“Kids are certainly something, aren’t they…?” Jack seemed to nod, adjusting his hat before following the laughing duo as they yelled about finding a ‘hiding spot’. Sammy smiled before he clutched his chest; it felt like something grabbed his heart and was trying to rip it out. Jack seemed to pause as well before moving on as the feeling vanished just as quickly as it came for Sammy. Sammy paled; spending so long in the ink did affect him much more than making him inkier when Henry rescued him. Every once and awhile, there would be a pain or feeling that he and the searchers would collectively feel, Nancy mentioning that it sounded like the ‘phantom limb’ syndrome she had heard about from some of the tattoo clients and the other veterans that Joshua and Chris knew. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of being part of the hive mind, but either way it was very worrying. He took a deep breath, centering himself, before following after Jack and the duo, making a note to inform Murray as soon as he saw the man again.

.

* * *

 

.

Bertie huffed as he caught his breath, wiping the access ink off his hands, watching emotionlessly as the Sammy clone slowly melted back into the ground. He was done with the games of Joey Drew and when he saw the man again, he was going to make him suffer for a long,  _ long _ time. He paused as he saw two men fight with the last obstacle that fool had placed for him and Bertie couldn’t help but smirk, looking at his hands; he may be made of ink, but wasn’t ink was a liquid to an extent, a way to power things...to make them move, like a carefully created ride in a park, the gears all clicking together. And weren’t people mere machines when one thought about it? He smiled wickedly and pressed forward, hoping to get to the men before they realized how much danger they were actually in and ran. 

It was time to show that fool what true  _ perfection _ really was.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was very much Joey Drew’s niece. Her stubbornness was a thing to be feared. And now she knew that there were others in the studio.

“Are they the reason you cleaned everything up?” She asked accusingly as Joey began frantically calling a woman’s name into the puddles of ink. “Also, who’s Lacie?”

“She’s Norman’s cousin,” Joey said as he kept searching. “She was a mechanic here. She stayed on to help me with Mr. Piedmont.”

“Piedmont? Bertram Piedmont?” Rachel frowned.

“Wait, you know him?” Joey turned around. “You’re, what, 12? How do you know who he is?”

“Mom worked with his company.” Rachel said. “His nephew took over the whole thing. He and Mom talked a lot about how Mr. Piedmont went missing. Also, I’m 14.”

“Which means Esther knows he’s here.” Joey nodded slowly.

“Why’re you yelling?” Lacie popped up from an ink puddle. “I was busy.”

“Okay. Great. You’re here.” Joey smiled, the expression nervous and almost feverish. “Um, we have a situation.”

“What kind of situation?” Lacie asked. “And who’s the girl?”

“This is my…niece,” Joey explained.

“Oh. Esther’s kid.”

“You know my mom?” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“She came by a few times.” Lacie shrugged slightly. “Now what’s the situation?” Before Joey could say anything, a scream ripped through the dense air of the studio.

“…That.” Joey said. “Bertie found our visitors.”

“Aw hell.” Lacie turned back towards the staircase.

“We have to do something!” Rachel said. “They might be assholes, but they don’t deserve whatever Mr. Piedmont’s going to do to them!”

“Sweetheart-” Joey opened his mouth to explain that they needed a plan, but Rachel took this to mean that he wasn’t going to help. Her expression settled into one of spite and determination, and she took off towards the staircase before either Joey or Lacie could stop her.

“Rachel!”

Isaac sat up in the backseat of Esther’s car.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Esther asked, glancing back at her son. They were on their way to Henry’s house to talk to him more about the general situation with Joey at the studio. Rachel had wanted to walk to the house to get some exercise.

“Rachel’s in trouble,” Isaac said, glancing frantically out the window. “We have to help her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Rachel’s in trouble, Mom.” Isaac insisted. “We have to go to the studio. Now.” Esther was a natural skeptic, but the look of fear on her son’s face made her feel that something was indeed wrong.

“We need to get Hill.” She sped off towards Henry’s house.

.

.

Murray felt a shiver go up his spine. He stopped in his tracks, nearly dropped the bags of groceries he’d been tasked with collecting. Linda, who’d been shopping with him, stopped and glanced back at him. They were in the driveway of the house.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her expression grim. She knew from past experience that something was most definitely wrong.

“I have to go to the studio.” Murray hurried towards the door. “I’ll put these down, but then I have to go.”

“Is someone in trouble?”

“I don’t know.” He just knew that something was very wrong. The door opened and Sammy stepped out. As soon as he saw the look on Murray’s face he sighed and went back in to inform Henry. Murray put the bags down in the kitchen before running out and heading for the car. He was stopped when Esther pulled up and rolled down the window.

“Get in.” She said, her voice leaving him very little choice in the matter. Murray nodded and got in the passenger seat.

“Isaac says Rachel’s in danger,” Esther said as they sped back towards the studio. “I’m assuming you’re feeling something similar.”

“Something feels wrong,” Murray confirmed. “I can feel a new presence gaining power.”

“It’s probably Bertram,” Esther said. “I don’t think he was among the ones rescued.”

“Oh. Right.” He’d forgotten about Bertram. The park designer seldom left his precious ride, after all. But now it did seem as though he was on the move now. Murray couldn’t help but worry about Rachel. God knew what Bertram would do when he found out about her relation to Joey.


	18. Chapter 18

...

Rachel ran down the stairs before freezing in her tracks, coming face to face with what Bertie was doing, then ink man in question was smiling wickedly, as the two men were struggling to get out of the grips of the ink spires that trapped them, threatening to strangle him. She paled as the ink man turned to see her.

“Now...who...are you?” He mused, creeping closering to Rachel, who despite her earlier determination, found herself frozen in fear. “You certainly are not an employee at this hellhole…” Bertie frowned as he looked at the ground, seeing an ink puddle in between them beginning to bubble up, as if trying to form spikes to keep Bertie away, but it was a fairly weak attempt. Bertie scoffed and turned to the men, who had blacked out, either from the lack of breath or fear and the ink spires backed off. “Answer the question asked, child.” Rachel blinked, now finding her voice finally.

“R-Rachel, Rachel sir...Are you Mr. Piedmont?” Bertie turned in bemusement.

“You know me? Huh, and here I thought Drew successfully erased my art,” Rachel blinked in surprise.

“W-What?! What else did he do?!” She was admittedly horrified to hear that her uncle was going to get off _again_ for his crimes! Bertie looked at her, as if he wasn’t sure what to make of her.

“Now why on Earth are you so concerned about that? It is between him and I…” Rachel frowned, before finding her determination again.

“I want to help everyone that he’s hurt by what he’s done.” Bertie seemed to smile slightly.

“Is that so…? Well, then perhaps you can assist me in fixing the man's many mistakes..."

.

* * *

 

.

“Uncle Wally?” Wally looked at the toddler; Bendy and the other ink-based creatures had fallen asleep on top of the game, while Sammy had gone to speak with Henry in private, and the other adults were doing their own things. Ruby had found Wally sitting outside on the porch steps and was now sitting next to him. Wally forced a smile and ruffled the girl’s head.

“Hey Ruby, you decided to hang out with me?” He laughed. “I don’t have anything that could really keep your interest…”

“You’re upset.” She said simply, startling Wally with how quickly she skipped to the point.

“What? Nah, kiddo, I’m-”

“You were really upset with seeing Mr. Boris...and you look like you had a flashback…even now...” She said slowly and Wally raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really observant….” Ruby shrugged absently.

“Some of the people at Nana’s food place get like that sometimes, sometimes it’s a sound or like that and then they’re unable to do anything….Daddy says it’s called ‘Post-Tramama-tic-Stress’ or ‘war fatigue’, but Nana says it can happen to anybody….” Wally’s face fell, remembering some of the horror stories regarding victims of PTSD that he had read in the paper at one point and time.

“You see it a lot then?” Ruby nodded innocently.

“Sometimes, and sometimes Uncle Joshy gets it too…” Wally’s eyes widened in surprise; that kid Dee seemed attached to hardly seemed like he’d be shaken up by anything, especially considering who was his father-figure. Ruby looked out in the yard, watching the birds go for the bird feeders. “Daddy and Uncle Joshy said that there was a really bad accident where they were working, where something blew up and almost took away his arm...so that’s why it’s very important Uncle Joshy doesn’t stress it too hard! Cause I don't want his arm to go away!" She said firmly, earning a chuckle from Wally.

“I agree there kiddo...but what I went through…” He trailed off shakily. “I-I don’t think there’s anybody who can relate to that…”

“Well...no…” Ruby trailed off softly looking away. “I don’t think so...but, we can still try and help you!” Ruby looked up at the man, taking a hand in both of hers. “I-I mean I sometimes help Uncle Joshy by humming Nana’s song or rubbing his hand, or even counting in Korean! I’m really good at that!” Wally smiled softly.

“Any way to distract huh?” Ruby scrunched her face up.

“Daddy says it’s to help ground you in the now and it isn't a sign of weakness, which I don't get, but Nana says I’ll understand when I’m older with what that means…" Ruby shook her head and looked at Wally. "I’m going to help you Uncle Wally! Even if you don’t want me to, I’m still going to help you stay in the now! And make sure you're ok!" Wally smiled softly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He held Ruby close, whispering a quiet thank you to the girl as Chris stood at the door, a soft smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold, while Henry was informing the others in the living room what he was going to do.

“Atta girl…”


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel’s heart pounded as she stared up into the eyes of Bertram Piedmont. She knew he hadn’t been a terribly nice man, but he had to be better than Joey. There had to be some way that she could defuse the situation. God, she should have listened to her mother. She should have stayed away from the studio.

“How do you want to fix Joey’s mistakes?” She asked, trying to stand up straighter and give her voice more authority. She still sounded like a scared little girl, though. “You can’t think hurting whoever those men are will really help. It would make you no better than Joey.”

“I am nothing like him!” Bertram roared, stamping his foot.

“Then prove it!” Rachel snapped back. “Let those men go!” Bertram’s lip curled up in disgust, and he hesitated for a long moment, but he let the men go. They fell to the ground, hitting their heads hard enough to startle them back to the world of the living. They took one look at the situation and bolted. Mr. Cohen and the other man scrambled up the stairs, although Mr. Cohen did pause at the stairs.

“Little girl, you need to get out of here.” He said.

“Sir, please go.” Rachel didn’t turn around, hoping he wouldn’t see how much she was shaking.

“I can’t leave a child like you behind!” Mr. Cohen argued.

“If I were you, I would go.” Joey materialized beside Mr. Cohen, Lacie at his side. “I’ll take care of her.”

“Drew.” Mr. Cohen spat, his expression transforming into one of pure rage. “I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”

“You don’t have to trust me,” Joey said. “Just have faith that I’m not going to let this girl die.” He actually looked desperate. It was an expression that Cohen had seen before. Mr. Cohen’s eyes widened slightly.

“She’s…She’s related to you, isn’t she?” He lowered his voice. “My God, she’s related to you.”

“She’s my niece.” Joey smiled tiredly. “And I’m not letting her die here.” Then he set off down the stairs.

“Right this way, Mr. Cohen.” Lacie took his arm in one inky hand and led him out of the studio. Her grip was firm and almost forceful.

“Thank you.” Rachel said, turning back to Bertram. “I appreciate that you let them go.”

“You are…welcome,” Bertram replied slowly. “I don’t understand why you care so much, though. This is hardly the business of a child.”

“I don’t want to see anyone get hurt anymore.” Rachel gripped her skirt, lowering her gaze. “So many people have gotten hurt because of Joey and I don’t want anyone else to suffer.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Bertram’s expression softened slightly.

“It’s more selfish than you think.” Rachel rolled her shoulders in an approximation of a shrug. Bertram took a step towards her, only to have Joey rise up from the ink.

“She’s not a part of this.” Joey said, expression dark. “You leave her alone.”

“Mr. Drew.” Bertram smiled cruelly. “Do you think that little of me that you assume I would hurt a child? I am not you. I would not harm a child for the sake of my petty grudge. As you said, she is not a part of this.” Joey seemed to relax a bit at this.

“Good.” His shoulders slumped and he took a step towards Bertram. “I don’t care what you do to me, but you leave her alone.”

“Oh, Mr. Drew. Where has your fire gone?” Bertram laughed darkly, his smile widening. “You’re so meek now, so subdued. Where is that silver tongued devil who kept me around for so long?”

“Just take your revenge, will you?” Joey sighed. Suddenly, they heard the front door slam open.

“RACHEL JOANNA KLEIN!”

“Oh shit.” Rachel groaned. Esther came storming down the stairs, Murray and Isaac trailing behind her. Esther looked positively livid, which made everyone in the room take a step back.

“You promised you wouldn’t do this again!” Esther yelled, storming over to her daughter. “You promised me you were done with charging in like this!”

“I-I know.” Rachel stammered, starting to feel tears springing up in her eyes. “But I saw cars in the parking lot and I-”

“Oh no, there are no excuses this time.” Esther reached her and grabbed her by the arm. “We’re getting out of here right now and then you’re going to face the worst punishment of your life.”

“Miss Klein?” Bertram frowned. “What on Earth are you doing here?”

“Picking up after my brother, as usual.” Esther put herself between Rachel and Bertram.

“Your brother?” Bertram asked. “Do you mean-”

“Joey is my brother, yes.” Esther answered flatly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my daughter out of here and Mr. Hill will deal with your little spat.” She then turned to leave, dragging Rachel behind her. Bertram stood stupefied. How could someone like Esther Klein, one of the most levelheaded and competent lawyers he knew, be related to a dumpster fire like Joey Drew?

“Esther-” Joey reached out for his sister, but she gently pushed his hand away.

“I’m too tired for this, Jojo.” Her voice softened slightly. “I don’t want to deal with your world.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Joey.” Isaac smiled sympathetically. Murray strode down to stand between Joey and Bertram, ready to fix this as best he could. Bertram was shaking. He couldn’t contain the rage that was building up.

“Drew.” He growled, staring up at Joey with burning eyes.

“Yes?” Joey asked, trying to stay calm. He’d never seen Bertram quite this angry before and he was honestly starting to get a little scared. Inky tentacles burst up from the floor, writhing wildly around the room.

“You destroyed my life, stole my work from me, and still there are people who will defend you.” Bertram took a step towards Joey, the tentacles lashing. “You do not deserve such a wonderful family.”

“I know I don’t.” Joey said, standing his ground. “Don’t hurt them, please.”

“Why would I hurt them? They don’t deserve this. But you…You deserve worse than I could ever imagine.” The tentacles paused, then surged towards Joey.


	20. Chapter 20

…

_“Wait, Lawrence? As in, related to Sammy Lawrence? The musician for the Bendy shorts?!!” Rachel watched as Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance as he finished stretching for practice, both the track and soccer teams using the non-fenced field at the same time._

_“Yes, I am. Do you want a prize or something?” From the tone of voice, Rachel had a feeling he got that question a lot especially as he turned away from the boys’ shocked faces._

_“Geez man, no need to be harsh, just curious. I mean your brother did the music for the famous shorts...and after all, nobody’s been to the studio-”_

_“I know. We all know.” Jacob said sharply, wanting to drop the subject. “Besides, things are changing...apparently there were survivors. One of the surviving studio employees found them. That’s all I know about it, now let’s drop it.”_

_“Drop it? Are you serious Jake? You of all people should be ecstatic, especially considering that your brother worked there! I mean come on, knowing that your brother wasn’t a complete psycho! I mean, you heard the rumors that the studio was just a front for a big ol’ cult!” Jacob took a calming breath as he looked at the boys, Rachel seeing the boy look extremely irritated._

_“And those are mere rumors. And besides, you should know my father was the preacher in town; it seems highly unlikely that my brother would join a cult.”_

_“Pfft, your dad went into the studio, didn’t he?” The other boy in the duo snarked as Jacob stood and Rachel frowned as she got up as well, hoping to break up the fight. While she didn’t particularly know Jacob, she did have an immense sense of pride in her ability to fix things and getting people to do what she wanted. She spoke up quickly, wanting to make sure that everyone was ok and frankly she knew the conversation wasn’t heading in that direction._

_“He went in with the search party.” She said quickly. “He went to try and find everybody.”_

_“And fat lot of good that did. All nine of them are gone, poof.” The second boy snarked before the other one spoke up._

_“Well, you know Mr. Foster saw Officer David when he came out of the studio before he kicked the bucket. So it would actually be-”_

_“Enough.” Jacob’s voice was sharp and very still, a contrast to the quiet and to-himself person Rachel saw in class. “You two are sticking your noses into things that are based on rumors.” Instead of taking the cue to shut up, the taller of the boys snorted._

_“Am I striking a nerve here Jakey-boo? Don’t want to be reminded of the fact you’re connected to the infamous Joey Drew Studios? Don’t want to be reminded that your brother was a pompous traitorous ass and was part of a Satan-” Rachel barely registered seeing the preacher’s son swing at the boy before the boy ran off, the coaches coming over, along with a woman Rachel didn’t quite recognize._

_“Principal’s Office. Now.”_

_“B-But Mr. Foster-! We-”_

_“Now.”_

.

* * *

 

.

Murray held up his hands, bracing for impact from the tentacles that were meant for Joey, but it never came. Instead the ink tentacles froze before simply dripping back into the ground. Bertie was equally surprised as the ink man stepped back.

“What in God’s name-?!” Murray turned back around to the only person he figured was young enough to still have that ‘belief’ he figured allowed him to connect with the ink or have some semblance of magic in him.

“Isaac...W-Was that you?” He managed out as Bertie’s rage dropped momentarily as he turned to Joey while Esther looked at her son, frozen mid step in storming up the stairs with Rachel.

“You fucking bastard….” Bertie said quietly before he started laughing, though it was strained and manic. “I knew you were a despicable awful excuse for a man...but dragging a child into your black magic bullshit?”

“Bertram, it’s not what you think-” Murray tried to diffuse and explain, but Bertie was past the point of reason, firmly believing that Joey sunk _that_ low, as he lunged for the two.

“I WILL DRAG YOU TO HELL MYSELF YOU BASTARD!!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Heh...you survived too…” Mr. Cohen said softly and Lacie hummed.

“You could say that.” She said as they walked to the door, not wanting to show the man that she was an ink creature similar to Joey or Bertie (Thank the Lord, there was still the hive mind connection which allowed her to figure out how to achieve a more human-looking appearance like Joey and not completely freak out Mr. Cohen).

“Officer Polks will be happy to see you alright, if what I've heard about him being back are true, as well as Norman doing well again.” Lacie paused; she knew that her cousin Norman was trapped in the studio, and obviously had been considered missing, but why was Mr. Cohen mentioning her other cousin?

“I suppose so, I mean, we are family though I’m sure he has his own family now to look after…” Mr. Cohen looked at her in surprise.

“Ms. Benton, weren’t you aware that your cousin was looking for you and Norman? Didn’t you know about the search party that tried to find all of you?” This was definitely the first _she_ heard of anything related to any ‘search party’. Mr. Cohen frowned. “Ms. Benton, you are aware of what’s happened within the past few years….correct?” Lacie pursed her lips as Mr. Cohen ran his hand through his salt and peppery hair and sighed as they got to the door. “Look, it isn’t my business,”

“It isn’t-”

“But, clearly something strange is happening with this studio, and while I am not happy about leaving Joey to handle that….that _thing_ down there…” He sighed softly. “I would rather not have that man’s death on my hands.” Lacie shook her head and sighed.

“Of course.” Mr. Cohen took her shoulder, making her look at him, surprising the woman.

“I am serious, Ms. Benton. It took everything I had not to spiral down into the bottle when my son vanished...and when Christopher left for the military and got stationed halfway around the world when the search party went to find you all…And seeing Ms. Franks try and keep it together when she was asking me for aid financing her baby boy’s funeral while not knowing where her other one’s body is...” He trailed off and Lacie noticed that tears were threatening to fall from the man’s eyes. “Ms. Benton, there has been enough torment at this place...and please, don’t make me watch another parent have to bury their child….please…” Lacie was left speechless as Mr. Cohen left the building. She watch the door slam and faintly saw through the window Mr. Cohen talk to the construction worker, most likely that they would wait on tearing it down or something for now. Lacie sighed before she felt a strange power in the ink; it wasn’t Joey’s, nor Murray Hill’s and it certainly wasn’t Bertie, but a different person. She frowned before making her way to the stairs; who else was in this fucking studio and had magical powers she didn’t know about until now?!

.

* * *

 

.

“Yeah, he’s already making his way there Mr. Klein, Uh huh, we’ll keep you posted as soon as we know...yeah, thanks. Talk to you soon...” Joshua sighed as he hung up the phone; Henry was making his way to the studio, Murray and Esther already there more than likely, and currently he himself was helping Linda, Chris, and Cordelia keep an eye on everyone. He sighed softly, smiling slightly as Cordelia took his shoulder and offered a hopeful smile.

“He knows what he’s doing.” Joshua chuckled.

“I know Murray does, but need I remind you that Henry’s first reaction to anything broken is kicking it.” Cordelia laughed and swatted Joshua.

“You know what I mean, you goof. Henry and Murray will figure this out...we just have to hope for the best.” Joshua nodded as they heard Chris’s voice.

“Well, I’m going to have to lay down some ground rules then; I do not tolerate any shenanigans with my baby girl or her getting in trouble because of things she repeats. We clear?” The two turned to see Chris, with Ruby on his lap, looking at the Searchers, who were doing their best to attempt to be innocent, while Sammy was sitting on the chair next to the couch, Bendy sitting on the chair arm, watching Chris in absolute awe, while Boris looked more perplexed and confused by the man. Wally, however, was nowhere to be seen. Cordelia sighed softly.

“He’s having a difficult time adjusting to Boris being here…” She admitted and Joshua sighed.

“Judging from the stuff I’ve seen and heard, I don’t blame him…” He rubbed the back of his head while Chris went over the rules he wanted the Searchers to follow when interacting with his daughter, mostly about what language they should be talking around her.

“What about Booty butt?” Bendy asked. “Does that count if we say that?” Ruby giggled, trying to hide it as Chris looked at him with a bemused playful look.

“There shall be no butts nor booty unless it deals with pirates and their treasure. Got it?” Bendy saluted, nearly toppling off the chair, but Sammy caught him with ease. Joshua chuckled slightly as he and Dee caught the former Music Director smile gently as he adjusted the demon before offering a smile to the Searchers, letting them know that it was alright, acting as almost a father to the inky creatures.

“Miss Bell. Mister Foster.” The two turned to see a Lost One nervously looking at them from the stairs. “The Lam-erm-M-M-Mister Franks...he seems to be scared of something and begging to be left alone, and arguing with someone not there...neither Mister Flynn nor we can figure how to aid him…” Joshua and Cordelia exchanged looks before Joshua turned to the Lost One.

“Let me talk to him…”

“I’m coming too.” Cordelia said, nodding and followed after Joshua and the Lost One up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

“Wally? Are you alright?” Cordelia stuck her head into the room Wally was hiding in. Joshua snuck a peek in behind her. The former janitor was curled up in a corner, rocking and whispering to himself. They’d passed Shawn on the way in, the former toymaker looking at the end of his wits. He’d begged the couple to do something, clearly extremely worried about Wally.

“Go away,” Wally mumbled, his voice soft.

“I don’t think we can do that.” Joshua shook his head, entering the room behind Cordelia. Cordelia walked over and knelt beside Wally, putting a hand on his back.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, starting to rub his back gently. Joshua knelt down on Wally’s other side, looking equally concerned. Wally hunched his shoulders, drawing into himself. After a few minutes, though, he did sigh and hang his head.

“It’s just a lot…y’know?” He mumbled. “First a Boris shows up, and that fucks with me, y’know? _I_ was Boris for ages and seeing him…I just…It’s weird.”

“I can understand that.” Cordelia nodded. “Is there anything we can do to help?” She understood that there wasn’t all that much she could do, but she wanted to help anyway.

“I’unno.” Wally shrugged. “I just…I’unno. I keep expecting to wake up back there, in that body.” Cordelia made a sympathetic noise and hugged him.

“But that’s not all, right?” Joshua said. “There’s more bothering you.” He could tell from experience that there was something more to this situation. If it were just Boris, Wally wouldn’t be nearly this shaken up. Wally nodded, staring down at his hands. They were calloused and rough but unmarred by wrinkles or age.

“It’s been 30 years and I haven’t aged a day.” He tried to swallow a sob. “Wilma’s kids are all grown up. I remember when they barely reached my knees! They’re all adults and they barely know me. I didn’t even get to see the kinda man that David was before he died.” It was useless to stop himself from crying now. All the emotions he’d been bottling up for the past few weeks came pouring out in one big flood.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Cordelia leaned her head on his shoulder. Wally turned and started crying into her chest. Cordelia kept rubbing his back and stroking his hair. It was hard to believe she was the same scared little girl he’d worked with so many years ago.

“This is a lot for all of us.” Joshua agreed, putting a hand on Wally’s shoulder.

“I never even got to see David grow up.” Wally sobbed.

“It’s always hard losing someone,” Joshua said. “But know that we’re here for you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Like it or not, we’re a family.” Cordelia smiled softly at him. “Even if you try to distance yourself from us, we’re not going away.”

“T-Thanks.” Wally managed to sniffle out.

“You’re welcome.” Cordelia kissed his head, holding him close to her chest.

“I gotta admit, if someone told me that 30 years later, I’d still be palling around with all of you, I woulda told them they were bein’ ridiculous.” Wally cracked a small smile.

“Like I said, we’re a family,” Cordelia said. Joshua smiled as well. He knew better than anyone that trauma brought people together like nothing else. The couple let Wally just cry for a long time, pouring out all his emotions to the two of them. It felt good to be able to talk about what was bothering him.

Eventually, Shawn stuck his head in. He looked as though he’d been pacing the hallway, worrying about Wally. Wally disentangled himself from Cordelia, holding his arms open and making grabby hands towards Shawn. Shawn was more than happy to rush in and wrap his arms around Wally. Joshua and Cordelia exited the room. They needed to give the men some time alone. They both knew this wasn’t over, but for the moment, everything was alright. Now they just needed to wait to see how everything at the studio turned out.

 

“Please, stop!” Isaac tried to run forward, but his mother pulled him back. Murray raised his hands, a wall of ink appearing between the Klein family and the others, and tackled Joey to the ground.

“Why are you trying to save me?” Joey demanded as Murray dragged him away from Bertram. Murray honestly didn’t have a good answer for that. Joey had made his life living Hell over the years. He had ever right to let Bertram go a few rounds with Joey. But, much as he would have liked to watch Joey suffer, it wasn’t in his nature not to help someone in danger.

“Well, I’ve got standards,” Murray said, smiling tiredly. Bertram stumbled as his swing failed to connect and turned on his heel to storm after Murray and Joey. Murray was about to run deeper into the studio when something stopped him.

“Bertie!” A voice rang out through the studio. The wall of ink separating the Kleins from the fight parted and Lacie Benton came walking through. Bertram stopped in his tracks.

“M-Miss Benton?”

“You better stop this right now.” Lacie folded her arms. “Or I’m going to make you.”

 

Lacie Benton was the kind of person who didn’t get involved. All her life, she’d kept her head down and did what she was told. She had brothers who had railed against the world and it hadn’t done them any good. Even coming to work for Joey Drew hadn’t changed that. She didn’t make waves, she just went with the flow. Still, she stood up for herself when the need arose. She shut down people who thought they could walk all over her. Bertram had been one of the people who’d thought he could boss her around. Upon first meeting him, she’d pegged him as an egotistical asshole. She’d assumed working with him would be a nightmare. But, surprisingly, when she’d called him Mr. Piedmont instead of Bertie, he’d stopped in his tracks.

“You…You called me Mr. Piedmont.” He said.

“You didn’t think I’d actually use that stupid nickname, did you?” She asked dryly. “I ain’t Mr. Drew. I’m not gonna disrespect you.”

“That’s…Thank you, Miss Benton.” Then he smiled, he actually smiled at her. Lacie had to admit, he had a nice smile. Surprisingly, she rather enjoyed working for Bertram. His demands were reasonable and she couldn’t deny that Bertram wasn’t an unattractive man. As time went on, the two of them became rather close. Lacie was just about Bertram’s only friend. She was the only one he ever opened up to, and only she could call him Bertie without him blowing a fuse. For a good long while, Lacie actually thought they could have some sort of relationship. But then Joey tried to steal credit out from under Bertram and Bertram had lost it. Soon after that, Joey had executed his ritual and everything had gone to Hell. Lacie had visited Bertram a few times during those 30 long years, but those visits hadn’t done either of them much good. Now, though, things were different. Now, she could do something. And Alexander Cohen had asked her to do something.

“Dammit, Bertram.” She muttered as she headed back down towards the fight. She reached the Kleins, huddling behind the wall of ink she assumed Murray had created. She could feel an incredible amount of magical power emanating from the boy. Evidently, the magic gene had skipped a generation. He looked up at her helplessly.

“Please.” He begged. “Help him.”

“Aw Hell.” Lacie sighed. She took a hairband from her wrist and tied her hair back.

“Are you going to do something?” Rachel asked.

“Looks like I have to.” Lacie rolled her shoulders and prepared to head into the fight. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see Esther looking worriedly at her.

“Please, save my brother.” She said. “He’s an idiot…But I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“He’s still my boss.” Lacie gave her a comforting smile. “Can’t let him get hurt, can I?” Then she entered the fight room.

“Bertie!” She yelled. Bertram froze in his tracks, turning back to her.

“M-Miss Benton?” He asked. She thought she could see hope in his eyes.

“You better stop this right now.” Lacie folded her arms. “Or I’m going to make you.”

“But he deserves to pay!” Bertram protested. “He brought a child into this!”

“That kid’s his nephew,” Lacie said coolly. “And hurting him would only make you as bad as him. You’re better than this, Bertie.” Her voice softened and she walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands. Murray and Joey stayed where they were, unsure whether or not they would ruin the moment.

“He deserves to pay,” Bertram repeated, perhaps a little weaker now. “He ruined our lives.”

“Yes, he did, but that doesn’t mean we should hurt him back,” Lacie said, resting her forehead on his. “Be the person I know you can be, Bertie.” Bertram relaxed at her touch, wrapping his arms around her and starting to cry.

“I thought he hated it when people called him Bertie,” Joey whispered.

“Not when she does it, apparently,” Murray whispered back. He had a feeling the situation had been defused, which was a weight off of his shoulders.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lacie withdrew, patting Bertram’s cheeks.

“Okay.” Bertram nodded slowly.

“Very well down, Miss Benton!” Joey stood up and started clapping. “I had no idea you two were so close!” Bertram shot Joey a withering look, which made Joey withdraw a little bit. Alright, he’d keep his mouth shut for now.


	22. Chapter 22

...

“Garsh, lookie at these photos!” Allison chuckled as she watched Ruby show the photo album to Boris, Bendy, and the other ink creatures. “Oh! There’s your sister Sammy! She’s dressed awfully prettily!” Ruby beamed.

“That’s Aunt Nancy’s prom picture!” Ruby explained, pointing to the photo. “A prom is like a…” She looked at her father who chuckled.

“A big old party for high school seniors to have some fun, and this was for the Police Academy...right before they graduated...” He said simply before pointing to the next picture where Nancy was in between two young men. “There’s Uncle David and Danny…” Ruby looked at the picture and made a face.

“They wearing the same clothes Daddy…”

“They wanted to be funny; everybody use to mix them up when they were younger, and when they were training to be police officers, so they decided to be hams and play it up at the Academy Prom. Nancy was their date.”

“Both of them?” Bendy asked and Sammy scoffed.

“And Father chaperoned I assume?”

“Nah, Mr. Pendle and Mr. Cohen did….” He looked at Allison. “Apparently your dad was a lightweight.”

“He’s not heavy?” Bendy asked and Boris made a face.

“But that doesn’t seem right, he’s gotta be tall right? You’re tall Ms. Pendle.” 

“It means that he can’t drink a lot.” Ruby said. “Mr. Jack told me that!” Chris shot a look at the Searchers, who tried to look as innocent as sentient ink could. “He also said that Henry’s a lightweight too!” Allison started giggling.

“They are very silly Ruby….” She said quickly, before she looked up and saw Wally slowly coming down, with Shawn. “Apparently your mischief is contagious; they’ve been telling Ruby all sorts of things.” She gestured to the Searchers before they paused and curled quickly next to Sammy as both Boris and Bendy shuddered in unison. “What? What’s going on?”

“S-S-Something’s happening...at the studio…” Bendy managed out as Joshua and Cordelia entered the room. “I-I’m not sure if it’s bad, but something big’s happening! Like really really big!”

.

* * *

 

.

“ _ What _ .”

“Hello again, Mr. Ross.” 

“Lacie knocked some sense into him,” Joey chuckled, as they moved to the first floor, finding Henry entering, looking dumbfounded as he saw Bertram and Lacie. “And they’re all ready to leave the studio~” Esther grabbed his ear and yanked it. “Yeow!! What was that for Esther?!” She glared at him.

“Like hell am I letting you be by yourself!”

“B-But the ink-I-I have-”

“It’s coming too! I don’t care if it wants to or not, but like hell am I letting you be by yourself again!” She snapped. “You are my baby brother and I will  _ not _ leave you behind again!”

“But mom-” Esther turned to her daughter.

“But mom nothing!” She snapped. “You are in  _ so  _ much trouble young lady, you will be lucky I don’t send you to a convent personally!” She turned to Murray. “And you! You are going to teach my son about, this!” She gestured to ink, which had sort of pooled into a creature that was looking between Henry and Joey, equally confused as they were by this woman’s ranting. “And making sure this doesn’t happen again!!” Murray saluted.

“Yes s-ma’am!” Esther huffed before she grabbed her daughter’s arm.

“Now we’re going home and dealing with your grounding young lady!” Rachel looked like she wanted to argue, and looked to the other adults for help, but the adults were definitely not going to interfere for their own safety as Esther grabbed her brother as well and led the way out of the studio. Henry blinked slowly the ink followed after them. Bertie made a bemused hum.

“I can see where Joey got his angry rambling.” Lacie rolled her eyes and took his hand.

“Come on, let’s go…” She said softly. “Together.” Bertie looked at her and he smiled.

“Yeah…” Henry shook his head and looked at the other two.

“Things have definitely gotten strange…”

“But it’s kinda cool.” Isaac piped up, starting to walk to the exit of the studio. “I mean, I’m not really sure at all what’s going on, but you got to admit this is cool!” Both Murray and Henry exchanged looks. “I mean, maybe this shouldn’t have happened...but I’m not stupid; you can’t change the past; now come on!” Isaac made his way to the door and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He’s got a point I suppose…”

“Gotta look towards the future…” Murray finished before smiling. “We can do this, together, as a family. A messed up family, but aren’t all families like that to some degree?” Henry laughed before the two men followed, Henry taking the slightly younger man’s shoulder.

“I suppose so Murray, I suppose so.”


End file.
